


Say "Hey"

by WolfWithGlasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWithGlasses/pseuds/WolfWithGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is having a bad day. Reiner has friends over, and Marco makes a poor choice in the wardrobe department. Marco is sighted in said clothes. One of the guests makes Marco feel tingly inside. Snacks. First fic, please don't eat me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say "Hey"

Marco Bodt was having a difficult day. He’d slept through his crappy late night/early morning shift and had only barely convinced his boss that he had been sick by dropping the phone in the bathroom and pretending to puke. 

That alone had been harrowing, as his boss still yelled at him for another twenty minutes about personal hygene. 

His room mate, Reiner Braun, a tall, burley guy, had then basically guilt-tripped him into making a three course meal to serve as the blonde’s lunch. 

After spending all of his extra energy making food, it wasn’t surprising that Marco had slipped in the shower that was supposed to relax his sore muscles. With another injury to add to his aching neck, he had tried to get some homework done.   
Alas, the world seemed to hate him that day, and his MacBook died three minutes after it was first turned on. 

Now, Marco was an optimistic and sweet person, but by this point, he had decided he was done with life and had crawled back into bed, where he slept for another four hours.

~

Marco slowly woke up, aware of voices in the rooms below him. Probably Reiner watching TV. 

He stretched and groaned. The pain in his neck seemed to have gone away, at least he had that much. 

Looking down at himself, Marco realized he had been wearing the same clothes for 14 hours. Slightly disgusted, he looked around his room for something to wear. The only things he could find that were clean were a pair of Sponge Bob boxers and a shirt that had Say “Hey” if you’re gay! written in cheerful rainbow letters down the front. They were rather embarrassing, but they were soft and comfortable, not to mention clean. But he still had a problem. 

He hadn’t eaten for five hours, and that left him wearing rather provocative and embarrassing clothing with the possibility of people downstairs between Marco and the kitchen. 

Marco swore under his breath, then realized that he really didn’t care at this point and opened his door to venture into the great unknown. He was fine down the hallway, down the stairs, past the living room (where the voices were coming from; it was now evident that Reiner had friends over) and into the kitchen. The voices made him pause. He didn’t know them. He thought if Reiner had anyone over, it would be Burtolt.

He shrugged it off. Now, he needed to focus on getting food and getting back to his room without being seen.  
Marco stopped, surveying his new kingdom of food. He rushed to the freezer and grabbed a popsicle, immediately unwrapping it and shoving it into his mouth. Then he grabbed a handful of M&Ms and a bag of chips. He turned to the door and made for the stairs.  
Unfortinately, sometimes people group around stairs to say goodbyes. This was one of those times. Marco stood, trapped, behind three boys. 

One, he easily recognized as Reiner, with his loud laughter and his broad back. The other two he didn’t know. One had messy brown hair and tanned skin. He appeared to be talking passionately about something.   
The other boy had two-toned hair and an undercut. Something about this boy made Marco blush. 

Brushing off all of these thoughts, Marco tried to figure out a way to get around these humans in between him and his room. They had yet to notice him; still wrapped up in their own conversation. Finally Marco just launched himself past them and made a mad dash for the stairs.

He made it three quarters up the stairs before one of them said something that caught his attention.   
He froze and turned around. “Repeat that, please?”  
The one with two-toned hair was grinning in a cocky way up at him. “Hey,” he repeated.

Marco was incredibly confused. Why would the guy say “hey?” And why in such a weird way? Then he remembered. He groaned out loud and started down the stairs, towards the boy. What happened next, he blamed on sleep deprivation. 

Marco reached down and pulled the boy’s face close to his. Using one hand to hold the popsicle he had been sucking on, he leaned very close to the stranger’s face and whispered, “Get out of my house,” just loud enough for everyone to hear. Then he fled up the stairs, his cheeks flushing crimson as he ran to his room and locked the door, the room below him exploding with Reiner and the brown-haired boy’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I've said, this is my first fic and I'm just getting into creative writing, so give me some time and I'll improve. I love this couple, so it's fitting that my first fan fiction is for them.


End file.
